


Sunshine

by Kaalia



Series: dnb discord requests [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M, Not Beta Read, Shapeshifter!Quackity, Slight fluff, Violence, mute!Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Now he stares down at blood slicked hands, at golden hair soaked in crimson, emerald eyes once filled with so much life and warmth now dead and cold. Gone, taken,stolenfrom him.A sob stacks his entire body as he cradles Dreams motionless form against his own. An emptiness fills his chest as Dream remains silent and unmoving."Please dont take my sunshine away."
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dnb discord requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095410
Comments: 12
Kudos: 438





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, please blame mr angst bastard papa snoop for this

_You are my sunshine._

Technoblade always thought that Dream was a gift from the gods, a piece of sunshine in his otherwise dark and bloodstained life. Dreams soft hair seemingly made of gold, his warm personality and shining smile. Everything about him radiated warmth and energy and happiness.

He remembers mornings spent waking up to the sun in his eyes and Dream by his side, face uncovered and not a single worry or frown line as he slept peacefully, blonde hair splayed out over his pillow and everything about him seemingly glowing as sunbeams shone down on him.

Dream must have been a gift from the gods and Techno always wondered what he did to deserve him.

_My only sunshine._

Dream always seemed so perfect. Always so understanding and kind.

When they argued Dream would always listen to Techno, would never raise his voice and try to come to an agreement if they couldn't resolve the argument. When Techno would ramble about mythology and literature, Dream would never change the subject, always listening intently and asking questions.

Even on the less domestic side of things, when the voices grew too much for Techno to handle alone, when bloodlust clouded his vision and rage overcame all of his senses. Dream was there.

Dream was there to comfort him, to help. To try and satisfy his endless bloodlust.

~~maybe in more ways than one.~~

_You make me happy,_

Techno remembers the day he introduced Dream as his boyfriend to his family. Tommy had been outraged and Wilbur couldn't stop smiling smugly.

As things had calmed down Phil had taken Techno aside and congratulated Techno, saying he doesn't think he's seen him so happy for a while now and was glad Techno had brought Dream with him.

Techno had smiled and thanked his dad before politely asking him if he could get Tommy to stop asking so many personal questions about their relationship.

_when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear._

Technoblade had never been in love before Dream, never experienced the warmth and happiness his own ray of sunshine brought.

Dream liked to call him a simp but Technoblade was so utterly infatuated he didn't care - couldn't care. 

Techno would do anything for Dream.

_How much I love you._

Now he stares down at blood slicked hands, at golden hair soaked in crimson, emerald eyes once filled with so much life and warmth now dead and cold. Gone, taken, _stolen_ from him.

A sob stacks his entire body as he cradles Dreams motionless form against his own. An emptiness fills his chest as Dream remains silent and unmoving.

_"Please dont take my sunshine away."_


	2. Chapter 2

"You sure you want to do this, Techno?" Phil asked.

The piglin doesn't even spare a glance to his worried father, eyes fixated on the glowing metropolis of L'Manburg city.

"Yes."

"And you're sure this is what he would have wanted?"

It's been a year since Dream had been taken from him. A year without his beloved by his side. 

_A year_ since "Grand Emperor" Quackity had Dream executed in front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure," Techoblade said.

Destroying L'Manburg had been their end goal, their plan.

It was the thing that had gotten Dream killed.

Technoblade would be damned if he couldn't finish what he started.

Night had fallen, the only light source being the thriving city before him. L'Manburg had been given much time to rebuild and grow in Technoblades time away. Even new people had joined.

It would all be gone by the time the sun rose. Technoblade would see to that.

It was a family trait - blowing things up, he supposed. Wilbur had laced L'Manburg with stacks of TNT. Tommy had always had a habit of briefing and burning things. Techno _thrived_ in the midst of chaos and destruction.

And Phil… welll, they all for their destructive tendencies from somewhere.

_Maybe that's why Dream was such a good fit in their family…_

Techno shakes his head to rid himself of his thoughts and turns to look at Phil. "You should head back, stay close to the stasis chamber. I'll message you soon,"

Phil nods, patting his son on the back before he drinks an invis potion and disappears from sight.

Technoblade waits for his footsteps to disappear from earshot before he starts sneaking in. They'd tried blowing up their land from underneath them and that hadn't worked. They'd rained TNT down upon them and _that still_ hadn't worked. His new plan…

Well, there can't be a government if there's no one left to make one.

The voices scream at him, the promise of such bloodshed sending them wild and for once, Technoblade was happy to indulge in all of their desires.

\---

**BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD. BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD.**

It's an endless chant in his head, red stains not only his sword and hands but his vision is also painted crimson. It pools around him and trails after him as he makes his way up the steps of the new White House.

Technoblade kicks the door open with a deafening crack and comes face to face with the bastard himself.

Quackity doesn't look surprised to see him there, he's lazing across his throne, smug look on his face.

"Technoblade!" He greets with a worrying amount of confidence. Techno knows he's gone completely insane and power hungry but he had no right to look so calm as Techno glared down at him. 6'4" of pure bloodlust and rage. "So glad you could join us!"

"Us?" Technoblade can't help from asking. He knows there's no one who could run to Quackity's rescue but the Blood God knows a healthy amount of caution can be the difference between life and death.

Plus, what's the harm in allowing Quackity his final villain moment before Technoblade slaughters him. 

"Yeah, us! Dream, come in out here,"

Technoblade doesn't react, he knows this is a trick. He'd held his beloved in his arms as Dream died. He's not about to be tricked by a shapeshifter.

A man walks out, covered in irons chains and shackles. Technoblade does have to admit he looks a little like Dream but dismisses him all the same.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Wha- Technoblade, you mean to tell me you don't remember your little boyfriend anymore?"

"He's dead Quackity," Techno says. "You made sure of that when you put that arrow through his throat."

"Well if you're so sure Technoblade. Kill him!" Quackity is grinning widely, almost like he's won the best prize know to man. 

The man kneeling at the base of Quackity's throne doesn't react at all. He stays completely still and stares unblinkingly at the marble floors stained with the Blood dripping off of Techno's sword.

"And why would I do that?" Techno asks.

"You've already killed all my citizens. What's a little more blood in your blade?"

Techno sighs heavily, dropping _Orphan Obliterator_ to the ground and pulling out his crossbow.

At arrow loaded he stares down the barrel and fires.

Quackity chokes as an arrow finds itself in his throat. Blood bubbles at his mouth and leaks down his chin before he stops heaving and clawing at his neck. Dead.

"An eye for an eye," Techno says, dropping his crossbow to the floor.

"Blood for the Blood God," turning his head upwards to stare at the marble ceiling, eyes closed he sighs happily, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders.

Techno is brought back to the present when he hears the rattling of chains, his head snaps towards the man kneeling in front of the throne, his fearful eyes flick from Techno to Quackity's corpse and back again.

The piglin takes a few hesitant steps and crouches down in front of him. "Do you know who has the key to these chains?"

The man says nothing but motions at Quackity's corpse with his head. Technoblade nods and walks towards the bloodstained throne, finding an iron key easily enough in Quackity's pocket. 

The chains fall off one by one and Technoblade wanders what this man has done to need so many. His watchful eyes never stray far from Technoblade. Even when all the chains are off, he still stares at the piglin.

"Do you have a home to return to?" Technoblade asks.

The man shakes his head and points to his neck, Technoblade squints and finally he notices the large scar across his throat.

He's mute.

Technoblade nods in understanding. "Let's try and find you some paper and a pen then, I'll get you home safely. Unless your home was L'Manburg because I will be blowing this up tonight."

As Technoblade turns to walk away he's brought back when he feels a hand on his arm turning him around. 

Instantly on defence Technoblade rips his arm from the man's hand and stands straighter. The man either doesn't notice or doesn't care as he stares at the piglin with such a fond look.

The dirty blond hair, the green eyes… it's too much for Techno who turns his head to the side to look away from the man.

"What?" He asks.

The man doesn't respond - because he _can't_ and instead reaches for the golden chain around his neck. Techno watched with slight interest and caution as he pulled the necklace over his head and presented it to him.

In the palm of his hand lay a simple golden ring, Techno hesitantly took it from him, admiring the way the gold shone in the artificial light of the White House.

Techno was about to ask _why_ the man had given it to him when he spotted it, a small engraving on the inside of the golden band.

 _My Light_ it read.

"Dream?" Techno asked, voice shaking with emotion.

Dream smiled widely and nodded furiously, tears in his own eyes as he moved to hug Techno tightly.

Technoblade wrapped his arms tightly around his long lost beloved, shaking legs dropping them both to the floor as the both sobbed into each other's arms.

Together again, at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone say thank you to Aunt Mae and Angel for voting for the fluffy ending


End file.
